Shuffle Along
by DJ Lee
Summary: Ten songs and ten different mini stories. Enjoy. Dasey.


**Disclaimer:** Life with Derek is copyright Shaftesbury, Disney Channel, Family Channel, and Nickelodeon. This story was created for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended. It will be removed immediately and without question upon request.

**Note: **I don't know how I got pulled into this thing, but here's my entry, I guess you can say. I'm pretty sure most of you know the rules by now so I don't need to explain; but if you do need an explanation, you can visit another ipod shuffle challenge story for the instructions. And since I'm relatively new to the LwD fandom, I don't know enough people to tag. So, if you feel like taking up the challenge, tag! Have fun!

**Warning:** _Many of the songs for my entry will be unfamiliar since they are in a different language, but if you're willing to look it up, be my guest and enjoy._

**Shuffle Along**

**Song One: A Perfect Match – ATeens**

Derek couldn't believe his luck. Not only did he end up falling in love with his stepsister, but it was his quirky, neurotic, klutzy stepsister! He groaned into his pillow and thought about smothering himself, but quickly dismissed the idea when his bedroom door swung open.

Casey was regarding him with a strange look before shaking her head in disapproval. No doubt about the state of his room, the complete opposite of hers: clothes and random items scattering the floor. She was dressed neatly and he bet her room was too. But even so… he heard that opposites attract and he couldn't help but groan about how true that statement was.

**Song Two: Can You Hear Me – Evan Yo**

She was beautiful, that he had no doubt of. That of course explained why boys lined up just to date her, yet she was too oblivious of any of them to take notice. It was a wonder that she even snagged Sam, Max, and Noel at some point.

He couldn't help but sigh about how no matter how hard he tried to gain her attention; she would brush him off as if he were nothing. He had it coming, he knew. What with all the pranks and obnoxious behavior he pulled around her when she first moved in. Even after her latest heartbreak with Noel, he was pining for her attention.

She seemed to be recovering well and was relatively normal, but he couldn't help but wonder when she will finally open her hears and listen to him. Could she even hear him? He still waited for the day and was content to wait as long as it took for that time to come.

**Song Three: Until the Day I Die – Story of the Year**

He didn't know how it happened, but he had ended up falling for Casey McDonald. That alone drove him crazy, but he had learned to accept it. He hoped that she knew that he'd do anything for her; anything. He'd climb Mount Everest, jump in the way of harm, even _cook_ for her. Not that she'd ever know, but he hoped that she would. He just hoped that she would one day realize his love and return it. He hoped that she would realize that he would do everything and anything for her until the day he died.

But then, when she smiled at him and pulled him into a tight embrace, he couldn't help but think that he was one step closer.

**Song Four: Y (Please Tell Me Why) – Free Style**

She didn't understand why he was doing all those things. He had made her life miserable from the day she moved in and was showing no signs of stopping. After having a whole bowl of milk poured on her head, she stomped up the stairs for a shower. He was so immature and she just didn't understand what it was that Sally was attracted to. Derek was a jerk and that was all there was to it.

It was only a matter of time before the next prank was to be pulled, that she was sure of. She was on her toes and although she hated to admit it, paranoid. Luckily she had caught him before he had a chance to do anything. He was trying to steal her clothes and makeup again. She rolled her eyes at his unoriginality.

"Why do you keep doing this?" she demanded.

He merely returned a cheeky smile and dropped his hands to his sides. "You still haven't figured it out? I like you!"

She could only stare at him in disbelief before shaking her head at her stupidity. It was the whole 'boys picking on girls they like' trick. She didn't how it happened but she had cracked a smile of her own before shoving him playfully out of her room.

**Song Five: Be My Escape – Relient K**

He never knew being a good student was so stressful. He bet if this continued he'd be gray in no time. Because he got into the University of Toronto on a hockey scholarship, he was also responsible for his grades or else he'd be kicked out. He groaned and banged his head against the wooden table.

When Casey approached him and pulled him into a comforting embrace, he felt his stress slowly dissipating. "Come on, take a break. Let's watch a movie or something."

If it weren't for her, he didn't know how he'd be able to cope from all the stress he was undergoing. Smiling, he nodded his head and left to grab his wallet. He was due for a break from studying and watching a movie with his girlfriend seemed like the perfect escape.

**Song Six: Practical Joke – Wang Lan Yin**

Was this a joke? He had admitted his love for her days prior and she had been doing her best to avoid him ever since. Unfortunately her efforts were in vain because he knew her so well that he was able to efficiently find loopholes to her logic. That was how she found herself with a bouquet of flowers on that particular Thursday afternoon.

"Stop with the joke. This is going too far, Derek," she sighed, placing the flowers aside onto the empty space on the stone bench she sat on.

His eyes were downcast as he snuffed his sneakers into the ground. "I'm sorry," he said softly before looking up at her. "I'm sorry, but this isn't a joke," he said seriously. "I really do like you. Sally had to shove the truth into my face for me to realize that." Shifting his gaze to the ground again, he said, "I understand if you don't feel the same… so I'll just… um… go."

He turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Sighing, and against her better judgment, she grabbed onto his hand and entwined their fingers. "Don't go."

**Song Seven: S.H.E. – Ni Zui Jin Hai Hao Ma**

It's been at least two years since their last break up and she couldn't help the dull feeling that still rested inside her heart. She had avoided him like the plague for two years and the only news she had were from her parents. He seemed happy, but then again she couldn't be sure.

She stirred her drink with her straw half-heartedly wondering how he was. Did he still remember her? Did he move on? Was he happy? She couldn't stop these thoughts from going through her head. But when someone suddenly sat down in front of her, she looked up on instinct. She knew she must've looked like a mess for he only smiled at her before reaching out for her hand and holding it gingerly in his.

"Long time no see, Case," he said softly. "If you're not busy, we can do something later."

And against her better judgment, she smiled and nodded.

**Song Eight: Friends – Cookies**

Emily couldn't stand the tension that was going on around them. That was one of the reasons why she decided that it wouldn't work between her and Derek. It was so obvious that Casey and Derek had a thing for each other even though they were denial. She sighed to herself at their obliviousness and denseness. Sometime she wanted to strangle the both of them until they saw the truth.

She didn't get the short end of the stick though. After her date with Derek she had decided to give Sheldon a chance. She didn't know then, but it was the best choice she had ever made. It had not only led her to the love of her life, no matter how quirky he was, she also had a clearer mind to play matchmaker. Now, if only those two idiots would finally see what she and everyone around them have seen all along.

**Song Nine: Sarang Hae Yo – Kim Hyung Sup**

He couldn't express how much he loved her. He knew that he could never have her, so he stepped aside, even though it pained him to do so. He just wasn't right for her, he told himself. He was her stepbrother and stepbrothers weren't supposed to feel that way toward their stepsisters. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration and moved away from the wall he was leaning against.

She was much better off with Noel anyway. They had so much in common and could probably treat her way better than he ever could. He'll have to learn to survive with that heaviness in his heart. He'll move on eventually, but he just didn't know when, but he will.

He opened the door of the small restaurant and took a step out. This was goodbye, he thought to himself. He hadn't expected for her to bolt after him and pull him into a hug from behind. "I love you!" she cried.

He had no idea that she even saw him and was clearly surprised at her declaration, but couldn't find it in himself to pull away. His love for her, his selfishness won out and he hated himself for it. She deserved so much better.

**Song Ten: Every time – Simple Plan**

It was late. He groaned to himself. It was three in the morning and he was in the middle of a very nice dream when she had woken him up for a drive around the country. He wanted to protest but he somehow found himself in the car heading toward Vancouver. He didn't know how that happened, but suddenly, he didn't care. The smile on her face was worth it.

It had been a blast with her, but he had no idea that the moment that they returned home, she would forever step out of his life. It was a goodbye trip and he berated himself for not figuring it out sooner. That was how he found himself staring at his bedroom ceiling reminiscing the good old days and wishing for her return. He sighed and closed his eyes. What he'd give for one more day with her.

He didn't know what time it was but there was a creak in the front door of his apartment. He could've sworn he oiled the hinges and shut the thing tightly. Groaning to himself, he left his room to check what it was and he rendered speechless.

Casey waved weakly at him and said softly, "I'm back."

Before he knew what he was doing, he crossed the room and pulled her into a tight embrace, vowing never to lose her ever again.

* * *

**A/N: This was certainly interesting and the fastest brainstorming I have ever done. It was a bit difficult writing to the time limit, but I somehow managed to get more than one paragraph in, which I'm pleased about. I just don't understand how some people can piece together drabbles as long as scenes! Well, I hope you have enjoyed this and see you next time!**


End file.
